<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our little happiness by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364942">our little happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waking the Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carl Grimes Lives, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartwarming, One Big Happy Family, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All those reluctant doubts that she once felt about her capability of being a mother suddenly diminished the moment she felt her son being placed into her hands. Looking down at his face; a Rick Jr, she just felt this compelling need of wanting to protect him and the rest of her family.</p><p>- </p><p>the exploration of rick and michonne’s thoughts as she gives birth to their son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Grimes &amp; Michonne, Rick Grimes/Michonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our little happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was going to puke. All over the clean tiled covered floors of the hospital. His stomach, queasy and doing erratic somersaults felt uneasy as he nervously paced back and forth writhing his hands together. His bottom lip which was worrying between the grasp of his teeth drew blood as he roughly chewed down on it. His heartbeat posthasted against his chest causing his timorousness to accrue expeditiously. </p><p>He felt himself becoming light-headed, on the precipice of fainting. He grabbed ahold of the countertop, attempting to steady his unevened balance. He’s been through this twice before with Judith and Carl but that was <em>years</em> ago, and now, here he was about to start this process all over again. <br/>
<br/>
The loud bellows of Michonne’s rancorous cries ricocheted throughout the room, further enticing his unsteady nervousness. Sweat sheened all over her face, thick rivulets of it dripped from her hair down onto her face, soaking the front of her hospital gown. </p><p>Her face was twisted in a contorted frown; tears effortlessly flowing down her face as a guttural roar ripped through her following behind each heavy push she gave. She whimpered, her head falling backwards against the bed. </p><p>“Rick,” She cried out in pain. Her hand reaches out for him, asking for him to accompany her at her side. </p><p>Albeit he felt as if he was going to clumsily toppled over face first on the floor, he managed to muster enough courage for the both of them and walked towards her, wrapping his hand around his grounding her. <br/>
<br/>
Leaning down, he presses a kiss against her sweaty forehead, exhaling a shaky breath. “You’re doing so good, baby. Just a few more pushes, okay?” He whispers softly in reassurance against her ear. </p><p>Michonne whimpered and nodded her head. She sits up, inhaling a deep breath as she pushes again. Her loud screams pierced his ears, her fingers tightened their grip around his. </p><p>The doctor and nurses who were all surrounding her, gasped in awe, their eyes widening. “He’s starting to crown!” The doctor informed, encouraging Michonne to continue pushing. </p><p>Rick pushed the thick pieces of her sweat drenched hair out of her face, pecking soft kisses against her cheeks. “You’re doing so good, ‘Chonne. You’re almost there.” </p><p>With the encouraging words from Rick and the medical team also inserting their own soothing words, Michonne exhaled deeply as she opted for another hard push. </p><p>“That’s it! Keep going, he’s almost here –– dad, do you want to come down here and help?” Rick blinked in aghast, taken aback by the inquiry. Nonetheless he nodded his head in agreement, releasing Michonne’s hand as he walked towards the edge of the bed. <br/>
<br/>
He attentively listened and followed the doctor’s instructions as she informed him on how to cradle his hands and to catch the baby when it slips out of Michonne. His eyes flick down to her he could see the baby’s head easing out of her. His breaths quickened becoming slightly unsteady. The baby’s covered in body fluids and goo when it falls into Rick’s hands.</p><p>His breath is shaky, eyes pooling in tears when he looked down at the small baby in his hands. His baby boy. <br/>
<br/>
The nurse retrieves the baby from his hold, allowing him to cut the umbilical cord before going to the station to clean her off.</p><p>“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Rick says, smiling through his groggy tears as he wiped away the sweat that drenched Michonne’s face. </p><p>She cries as she falls backwards onto the bed, body completely exhausted. </p><p>—</p><p>Hours later their hospital room is quiet, the company of everyone has finally dispersed leaving the two parents to be alone with their child. After being cleaned and checked to assure that he was healthy, the nurses brought the little boy  over to his parents, settling the child in Rick’s arms. </p><p>Rick held a breath as he held his arms out, allowing the nurse to ease the baby down. He felt his eyes beginning to tear up for what felt like the hundredth time today as he looked down at the face of his daughter. He was <em>so</em> small as her body instinctively curled against his chest. <br/>
<br/>
He was so beautiful; his skin marring a perfect mix of both of theirs only a few hues darker. His raven colored hair was curly, a slicked coiff on top of his head. Her nose was had a slight bridge to it. He noticed that he had a similar beauty mark on his face, just like Rick had. </p><p>“He’s so beautiful Chonne.” He whispers, careful of not wanting to wake him up from their peaceful slumber. </p><p>He looks up at Michonne laying back tiredly on the bed, still reeling in from her earlier exhaustion. She nods, smiling in agreement. </p><p>“He is, isn’t he?”</p><p>Rick watched as his son  stirred in his sleep, his little legs curling inwardly and stretching outward as a yawn emanated from his lips. His nose furrowed, mouth twitching upward. Rick gasps in surprise when he slowly blinked her eyes open. His eyes, a dark umber brown color fluttered open and met his gaze. He blinks as he stared at Rick. </p><p>“Chonne, he’s awake!” He says, still keeping his tone in a sotto voce. He stands up rising from his seated position in the chair as he walks over to Michonne to let her see her son’s beautiful face.</p><p>He leaned down a bit, showing Michonne the sight of their son. “Hi there little man.” Michonne coos in vim. Her hand reaching up to stroke against his cheek. <br/>
<br/>
“Here,” Rick held him out to Michonne. “You get acquainted with him and I’ll go get our other kids. They’re probably anxious to see the little guy.” He chuckles, shaking his head as the image of a erratic Judith bouncing up and down in excitement at the thought of meeting her new brother crossed his mind. </p><p>He vacated the room, leaving Michonne and their son alone. <br/>
<br/>
It was unbelievable to her how absolutely perfect he was. He’s only been alive on this earth for a few hours and she already felt this need of wanting to protect him against anything that would pose as a threat.</p><p>“Thank you,” She sniffles, smiling shakily. “Thank you for making me your mommy.” She whispers softly, pecking a kiss against his hair. </p><p>All those reluctant doubts that she once felt about her capability of being a mother suddenly diminished the moment she felt her son being placed into her hands. Looking down at his face; a Rick Jr, she just felt this compelling need of wanting to protect him and the rest of her family. </p><p>Michonne knew that she wasn’t going to be a perfect mom; this was her first time and she was bound to make mistakes but she inwardly vowed that she would do everything in her willpower to give him a good life and provide him with the upmost love that she had. </p><p>She vowed to not disappoint him as her role of being his mother (she would never forgive herself if she ever did this.)  she promised to love him unconditionally, wholly, with everything in her.  <br/>
<br/>
Michonne’s retracted from her thoughts the moment she hears the quieted whispers of Rick’s voice ascending near followed by Judith’s inquisitive voice prodding him with a plethora of questions. She chuckles softly, glancing up at the door as she waited patiently for their arrival.  </p><p>“Now, you have to be <em>really</em> quiet,” Rick forewarned his eight year old daughter, holding a finger up to his mouth for emphasis while the other hand gently wrapped around hers. They walked inside of the room, treading carefully with Carl walking behind them. <br/>
<br/>
Michonne sees Judith’s eyes widen in astonishment. </p><p>“Hi, my babies.” She says, softly, greeting her other children. Rick leads Judith further into the room as they walk over to the side of Michonne’s bed. </p><p>Carl followed suit and stood on the other side, his eyes widen in almost the same comical manner as his sister. With everyone gathered around, Michonne adjusts the position of her son in her arms so that everyone could get a better view of his face. </p><p>She hears the sound of Judith’s soft gasps. </p><p>“He looks just like you, dad.” Carl acknowledges, immediately noticing that his younger brother had inherited the Grimes’ signature bridge nose. </p><p>Rick chuckles and nods his head. “You did too when you were a baby. Your momma and me swore that someone had cloned me!” He jokes playfully, causing Carl to smile. </p><p>“He’s so small.” Judith whispers, her grip that she held onto her father’s hand suddenly tightened. She snuggled up to his side as she hugged his legs. “He’s the baby of the family now.” She murmurs somberly, causing Rick and Michonne to share a saddened look with each other. </p><p>When they first informed Judith of Michonne’s pregnancy, the little girl had been filled with excitement. She was by Michonne’s side every day, helping in any way that she could, consoling her whenever she was in pain and so much more. They thought that since she didn’t have a negative response to the news of the pregnancy, that she wouldn’t feel that sense of jealousy or neglect like some children do whenever there’s a new addition to the family. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh,” Rick sighed softly, crouching down a bit so that he’s able to pick Judith up in his arms. He cradles her against his chest, kissing her cheek. “He might be the new baby, but you’re still my baby and so are you.” He says, looking over at Carl. “All three of you are my kids and I’m the <em>luckiest</em> dad in the world to have you.” He expressed greatly in gratitude. <br/>
<br/>
Judith made a noise of indignation, burrowing herself further against her father’s chest. “But he’s going to get all of you and mama’s attention now.” <br/>
<br/>
“Well-” Rick begins, preparing to offer a rebuttal but Michonne interjected and gives her own words of comfort. </p><p>“He’s a baby, Jud. He’s gonna need our attention but that doesn’t mean I won’t have time for you or Carl. You’re still my babies too, just like you’re your father’s. He’s not able to take care of himself in the same way that you or Carl can so your dad and I will probably be giving him a lot of attention but there’s always enough to go around.” She expressed in sincerity, her hand reaching up to gently brush through the tangles of Judith’s hair.</p><p>Judith removed her face from her father’s chest and peeked a glare over at Michonne. “Really?” <br/>
<br/>
Rick nodded his head in assurance. “Really. We would never reject you or your brother.”</p><p>“I had to learn how to share mom and dad’s attention when you were born, Jud.” Carl inputs, recalling back on his own childhood where he shared the same jealous feelings and fears of neglect that Judith was currently feeling. </p><p>“That’s right. And now look at you two, thick as thieves.” At this Judith’s mouth curls upward in a small smile upon realizing the validity of her father’s words. </p><p>“Our family just got bigger but no one’s getting replaced.” Michonne says in one last declaration. </p><p>With words of reassurance from her parents and hearing that her brother shared these same apprehensions, Judith’s jealousy and fears had slowly diminished. Now, she was curled on the bed squished next to Michonne, cooing and fawning over her new baby brother. </p><p>“What’s his name?” Judith questioned, in which Michonne and Rick only smiled widely as they looked over at each other.</p><p>“RJ.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>